<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late For School by Tigerlily_Wildflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863174">Late For School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower'>Tigerlily_Wildflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>School Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No characters used, POV First Person, slightly meta, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Write a piece that begins and ends with a bicycle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>School Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959712</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late For School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried making this story sorta meta, since I thought it’d be fun to write about an aspiring writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Silvery flakes drift downward, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon. The blackbird soars overhead, looking for me. The runaway from Albeon. Whenever someone escapes from the city, he sends out his familiars to look for them. I don’t dare to even think of who he is, for he is the evil that rules over Albeon. Ever since he took over, the city has slowly been deteriorating. Now it falls on me, Evelyn the unwanted orphan girl, to save my city from destruction. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I laugh at myself and shake my head to clear my thoughts. There would be time to think of a plot for my story later. The wind picks up behind me, increasing my momentum. This allows me to cruise even faster on my bike as I pedal down the sidewalk at breakneck speed. Speed is vital at this point since I overslept and had to rush to get ready for school. I forgot to set my alarm last night and I’m mentally kicking myself for it since I had to skip breakfast in my attempt to get there on time. I finally reach my destination and I lock my bike to the bike rack. I glance at my watch and it reads 7:15 A.M. I have five minutes to get to class. Screw going to my locker, I don’t have enough time! My backpack’s keychain jingles wildly as I race through the halls. I find my classroom and reach my seat <em>just</em> as the bell rings. The morning announcements begin, and once pledge is finished, I collapse in my seat withrelieved sigh.</p><p>
  <em>I will never forget to set my alarm ever again…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>